


Drama Never Hurt Anyone

by WisteriaSanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Thoughts, Dark Magic, Drama, First posted story yay, Gen, M/M, Magic, Maybe Remus but I don't know for sure yet, Remy will be showing up, They like not really dating but I totally ship them, Wishes, okay never mind I don't doubt that this will be a slow burn, sanders sides au, sorry I apparently can't post consistantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaSanders/pseuds/WisteriaSanders
Summary: This is all for fun, I don't own any of these characters. (Fanfic site, duh) This story is originally mine, but character credit goes to Thomas Sanders. If you don't know him yet, go check him out of YouTube. He isn't too hard to find. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!! (Also yes, graphic depictions of violence, I promise it isn't that bad or that often!) (Stay safe <3)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun, I don't own any of these characters. (Fanfic site, duh) This story is originally mine, but character credit goes to Thomas Sanders. If you don't know him yet, go check him out of YouTube. He isn't too hard to find. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!! (Also yes, graphic depictions of violence, I promise it isn't that bad or that often!) (Stay safe <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own these characters, they belong to Thomas Sanders...Duh this is a fan fiction site.. Anyway, this story is mine though, totally original...and not somewhat inspired by a certain Celery....... ;)

**Act One : Roman**

Everything was pretty normal, considering where we lived. We had no money in our pockets and lousy jobs just two blocks down but we were used to it and nothing seemed out of place. We lived in a city, what’s so different about today? One thing, Dracul was in town and causing trouble. Now at the time, I had no clue but Dracul was a bit of a trickster, no one got past him. See, he is terribly smart and he doesn’t use his wits to help the world, instead he’d rather mess with everyone’s lives. Yet another thing I didn’t know at the time… *Sigh*, magic is real and he is the only human I _knew_ that could use his powers correctly and _appropriately_ , which I can’t believe I’m saying since this person here is the _antagonist,_ the bag guy! How can he be the one who is _responsible,_ I mean seriously! Sorry, side tangent, here’s how it all began and let me say, I still hit myself in the head over this. . .

~-!!-~ 

  Logan had finally gone to bed, always the last to fall asleep since he was always working on his “very important project” and spent all night working on it. I snuck out of my room and carefully closed the door so no sound would be made. I did the same with the front door and let out a sigh of relief since I had successfully managed to _not_ wake anyone up, like last time. I pulled up the hood on my red hoodie and made my way down the stairs to the front lobby. No one was at the desk, surprise surprise, who would at 12 at night? I pushed open the decent sized glass doors, walking into the world outside. It wasn’t so dark out that I couldn’t see because I lived in a city, everyone had their lights on no matter the time of day. Cars were still buzzing around but few people were out. I continued away from the apartment complex to the dog park. There were a few benches I would sit on and contemplate life. I don’t know when I started doing this but almost every night I would come out here and try to understand the silence which was a rare thing in a city.

 I wandered over to an old bench made of cedar, I knew because I took a study of trees for a few years, don’t know why, I felt it would be important. The bench wasn’t covered in graffiti like the others were which fascinated me. Perhaps because everything here was covered in graffiti, making this one stand out, odd. I quickly sat down to soak in my ever-changing surroundings. They added a new building a few blocks down and I could see it from here. A modern building next to the Victorian styled buildings? It looks odd, out of place but it didn't bother me as much as it should have.

  Someone wandered over to me and sat down on the bench. He had golden yellow eyes that shone through his dark brown hair. He was wearing all black like a wannabe emo. “Hello Roman,” he said. I glanced over at him. Not only was it weird that he came to sit on _this_ bench when the others were empty but he knew my _name!_ I don’t think I’ve ever met this man before.

 “Who are you?”

 The man smiled at me and said, “Oh Roman, I’m just a fellow dreamer! Just like _you_ . I just want everything in life to be easy but… Well you and me both know that _things_ come up and get in the way of our dreams. The need for food and shelter and friends. But who am I to say what _you_ want?”

 I looked over to him. His smile was unnerving and his voice was so unnaturally smooth almost like he was singing. “Have we met before or something?” I moved about an inch closer to the edge of the bench, ready to run if this got too weird.

 “Oh yes Roman! Yes! We’ve met twice actually. Only a week ago… Oh wait, of course you don’t remember, do you?”

 “What are you talking about! Who are you?” I asked, standing up, suddenly repulsed by him.

 The man’s smile never wavered. “Roman, I am a dreamer. I want everything to work out perfectly, and...oh and it will,” he said. “But if you must know, I prefer to be called Dracul rather than… Well not yet,” he added and finally stopped smiling. “Oh please Roman, don’t be like that, just sit back down and I promise I’ll explain!”

 I glanced behind me nonchalantly. “I- I have to go home before um, Logan wakes up! Yes, he’s always making sure no one’s missing. Such a perfectionist am I right?” I laughed nervously and walked away, ignoring the fact that Dracul should have no clue who Logan is. The minute I turned the corner I sprinted back to the apartment. _If he’s following me I’m calling 911,_ I decided.

 ~-!!-~

 I racked my brain for any moment when I might have met Dracul. I would’ve remembered such a fake Disney villain, would I not have?

 “Yo Princy, what’s up with you?” Virgil asked waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped at the sudden pull from my thoughts.

 “Huh, sorry. When did you get here?” I mumbled lamely, pulling my spoon out of my now soggy cereal.

  Virgil sighed. “Did you not have your coffee or something? I’ve been here for a few minutes and you’re just blankly staring at a wall!”

 “I’m sorry Virgil. I just didn’t sleep well. I’m going to-” Virgil grabbed my arm, his eyes full of worry instead of his usual vacant stare.

 “Princy,” he said, “Please stop going out at night. You’re scaring all of us.” He glanced down at his hand and quickly let go, his face red. I almost smiled. _Almost._

 “Aw you care, how sweet,” I remarked, jumping to change the subject.

 “Don’t let it get to your head,” he smirked, the conversation already gone from his mind. “If ( _and when)_ Patton asks, tell him I ate breakfast okay?” he said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl before leaving for work.

 The second after the door shut Logan walked out of his room, yawning. “Hello, Roman.”

 “Yo Logan,” I murmured. Logan sat down next to me. “How’s Patton?” I asked as casually as possible.

 “He has the day off because he needs to study for a really big test. I doubt we’ll see him too much today, other than to eat,” Logan said. He glanced at my cereal not saying anything about it, thankfully.

 “I don’t see why Mr. Perfect has to study _all_ day, he’ll ace it without trying.”

  Logan just smiled and stood up. “I’m going to make sure Virgil gets to work on time.” Logan had already left before I had the chance to ask him why he’s making sure Virgil gets to work, or if he even had breakfast yet.

 I stood up, today work doesn’t start until 10:00 so I had an hour to do whatever. I decided Patton wouldn’t mind a quick visit.

 I knocked at his door and without a second to lose he had responded in her cheery voice, “Come in!” I opened the door. Patton was sitting on his bed, back to the headboard, he had a laptop on his lap and his glasses off. I glanced over to his desk, full of notes and lose papers. In between the lines were little doodles, a flower here, and heart there. “Roman, hi!”

 “Hey Patton. Heard you got the day off from Logan…” I said, standing awkwardly in the door frame. I was usually so loud and outgoing, but today I just felt like how Virgil dresses, dark and dreary. Patton's eyes met mine.

 “Did you sleep at all last night?” he asked suddenly.

 “It’s fine Patton, I was just... _studying_ for the history test… Yes, the one on the Trojan War,” I said a little too quickly to be convincing. Patton grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and closed his laptop. He put her glasses on and smiled at me.

 “...Oh! Uh, yes that one!” Patton said feigning a laugh. “Oh, how could I forget…?” He stood up and pushed me out of his room. Patton came and sat down at the kitchen island with me. He glanced at my cereal, clearly noticing how I hadn't touched my food, though choosing to get on Virgil's case. He glanced at Virgil’s ajar door. “Did Virgil get breakfast before he left? I thought I told him to take his time in the mornings, he know he isn’t going to be late!”

 “He ate, it’s fine Patton… What _are_ we doing here?”

  He smiled, per usual. “I’m just worried like everyone else,” Patton quickly stood and retreated to his room to, no doubt, figure out what’s bothering me.

 ~-!!-~

 I wasn't feeling particularly happy at the moment so I decided to try and cheer myself up. Instead of walking into the apartment I knocked on the door. Virgil answered within the minute. “Knock knock,” I said.

 “Who’s there?”

 “Theodore.” Virgil raised his eyebrow but continued with the joke.

 “Theodore who?”

 “Theodore wasn’t unlocked so I knocked.” Virgil hid his smile with his hoodie.

 “That...was so terrible,” he said and closed the door. I smiled, opening it myself and walking in. Virgil was already on the couch, a movie playing on the TV, about halfway through I assumed.

 “Alright I’m sorry, that’s usually Patton's thing…”

 “It’s fine,” Virgil mumbled from the couch. I sighed and sat down next to him, running my hand through my hair. Work was _not_ fun today, I somehow managed to get there late and my coworker said if it happens again I’ll be fired. _Roman_ _we can’t take this anymore! Seriously, you have a job and if you want to keep it you’d better be on time!_ “So…” Virgil started, fidgeting with his hoodie.

 “What?”

  "So..." He said again, smirking at my confusion.

  "God, Virgil what do you even want? It's not like you can't speak to me."

  "So... I figured we could all go out tonight, you know go get dinner or something..." Virgil glared at me, his face going red. "Nono, it was Patton's idea! I just saw you before he did!" Virgil said quickly.

  I put my hands up as if I were surrendering. "Not to worry my dark knight!" I exclaimed, "The thought never crossed my mind!" Virgil smiled at the comment but quickly hid it in his sleeve and mumbled something, getting up to go to his room.

  Though it had never been exactly agreed on, I was going to get dinner with the rest of my roommates. Patton had told me where we were going via text, and asked if anyone had a different place in mind. Of course no one even tried to argue with Patton because even if we didn't want to go there, he'd probably feel bad for even suggesting it.

 ~-!!-~

  "So..Princy," Virgil eventually stated. After an hour of banter the sudden change in Virgil's voice seemed to surprise everyone, even if Logan didn't show it.

  "Yeah storm cloud?"

  "So how did that uh," Virgil paused, pretending to think, "So how did that last date go? You never said anything about it." **I might've froze.** I don't know how long I stayed silent but after what felt like hours Patton grabbed my hand and I was back in reality.

  "You good there kiddo?" he asked. I nodded a little too quickly.

  "It- it was fine Virgil. We both decided we wouldn't continue with the relationship. It's fine, for the best..." _It didn't go terribly. In fact, everything was fine until he smiled at me and asked me something. I didn't answer right away and he glanced at me confused. I had quickly rushed to get out of there. It wasn't even a bad question, but it was just...not something I expected to hear._ No one said anything. I avoided all their stares. "So, uh wow Patton, we should come here again, great food."

  The doubts quickly returned. What if they didn't believe me? Am I that readable? What if they don't drop the subject? Will Patton worry about me later?

  "Yeah," Patton agreed quickly. "This is the best salad I've ever had! It even came with crayons and paper!"

  "Patton, that's because you ordered from the Kid's Menu..." Logan sighed. "But indeed, the food is adequate." I looked to Patton and he winked in return, causing me to smile.

  "Well, it looks like we're all done.." Virgil motioned at his plate, which he barely touched. _No irony in that._

  Logan offered the pay for dinner but Patton already had his mind set on paying and they both ended up arguing over who was going to pay, which was insane. "Calculator watch," I said loud enough for Logan to hear. "If you both want to pay so bad just split the price. Honestly, how have you not considered that yet?"

  "Ah, indeed, so sorry to have distressed you..." he mumbled in response.  _Distressed?_

  "So!" Patton exclaimed, laying cash on the edge of the table, "I heard there's this new movie that has really good reviews called-"

  "I think we're all pretty tired Pat," Virgil said quickly. "We can watch the movie sometime tomorrow maybe?" Patton's face fell for a split-second but then he was smiling again.

  "Sure kiddo!"

 ~-!!-~

  Tonight was fine. It was fine. It's fine. _It's not..._ Why did Virgil care? "Perhaps because he actually cares about you or something," I mumbled to myself. I glanced at my phone.  _2:47..._ I silently prayed that no one would hear.

  Soon I was walking down the streets of Seattle. It was dark and rainy on a winter night. I wandered back to the park I was at last night. I felt the wind against my back and the rain at my face. I didn't bother to bring a coat or umbrella. In fact, even storms seemed calming. I walked numbly to the same bench I met Dracul on. I kept my eyes to ground. What if he was there when I looked up? Why did I come here?

  Did I intend to come here?

  Surely not...

  I would've waited a few more--

  "Ah, Roman! You've returned," a voice said from the shadows. I looked up. Sure enough, on the very bench sat Dracul. He was wearing all black again, but this time he wore a cloak with a dark purple trim. His eyes were green.  _Green? But I thought-_ Dracul stood up and grabbed my hand, forcing me into an involuntary hand-shake. "Roman please, I never got to explain myself. I see how I may have come off as...creepy. But I swear, I am just a normal guy."

  "How do you know who I am? You do realize  _'normal guys'_ don't just know a random person off the streets."

  "But you aren't a random person off the streets. You and I both want the same thing. It's clear that you want more attention than you are gi-"

  " _You don't know what I want._ " I said, enunciating each consonant. I don't understand were the sudden burst of anger came from. Perhaps it was the vibes Dracul was giving but I can't remember that last time I hated someone so much.

  "Look. I won't assume then. I just want to speak..." I remained silent. Dracul smiled. "Please, Roman, does it look like I have any weapons on me? If I wanted to hurt you, I've had plenty of opportunities." He was right. If he was trying to hurt me he would've done it by now. Unless he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security... Dracul sat back down on the edge of the bench and sighed. "If you don't agree with me tonight then I swear I'll leave and never return. Good enough for you?"  _Agree with him?_

  "Fine, fine. What do you want me to agree to?" Dracul's smile returned as if he'd already won. He gestured for me to sit, and I did. He was mesmerizing in a freaky way. Scary, how someone can hate someone one second and then be completely fascinated in them the next.

  "Hear me out on this Roman. You can't stand your friends sometimes." I opened my mouth to protest. No words came. "Roman, it's safe to say that no one is pure, yes? Even the kindest people hate some people even if it's only for a moment. Of course you have fought with them." I couldn't move. I was trapped. " _Don't make this harder._ Now, you want to be the favorite? You want people to look at you and think 'he's the leader, the prince.' correct? You just want your friends to understand you."

  Dracul stood up and I found myself doing the same although I didn't command myself to do so. "Think about it tonight Roman. I can make that a reality. All you have to do is agree. Is that what you want? Of course you should sleep on it though. In fact, why don't you go home right now.." Dracul's smile was almost normal, just like an overly optimistic person. Too happy for no reason.

  I don't remember walking away, or him disappearing, or anything. I was just at my house, feeling tired, so I guess I did walk. I went to turn the doorknob but the world spun, the ground rushed up to meet me and everything went dark.


	2. Prologue: Bits and Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY. I got out of writer's block like 2 days ago and I finally wrote a LOT for this chapter but then I hit something on the keyboard and it posted the older version of the text...? Somehow. The older version was a test that I did earlier with like 1 word. So I went back and lost all my work....sooooooo after cursing and screaming a lot, I finally retyped it...Sadly not nearly as good as the first attempt, but I guess it's better than nothing!! Thanks for waiting so patiently! :3 (Enjoy the angst)

**Act Two : Roman**

"What the hell was that Roman!" Virgil yelled for maybe the twelfth time. " _What the hell happened!_ " Finally Logan decided to intercept.

  "Please Virgil, he just woke up," he muttered. Virgil turned to Logan angrily.

  "We wake up and Roman isn't in his room! We search the whole apartment, and as we're about to call the police Patton opens the door and we find Roman freaking unconscious on the ground! I have every right to freak out!!" Virgil shouted. Logan sighed and nodded, perhaps agreeing. I had remained silent and sat through all of Virgil's yelling, knowing it was no use trying to speak to him when he was this upset. Patton finally returned with a bowl of soup and a spoon in his hand.

  "Virgil, kiddo, why don't you go do your breathing exercises for a bit okay? Roman will tell us everything in a minute." Virgil sighed and stormed off to his room. Patton gave me to soup and sat down next to me on the couch. "Well Roman, this surely is a sign you should stop going out, am I wrong?" he asked.

  "But surely," Logan chimed in. "You wouldn't be tired enough to collapse from only...a week of sleep-deprivation? Especially as you haven't shown any signs previous to the event. And I use the term 'sleep deprivation' loosely as I imagine you sleep til 1, which is when I've noticed you leave, and come back before we wake up, so maybe 4 or 5 o'clock. Then I assume you sleep until 6, and then wake up for the day like you used to do." Logan was exactly right. I had to remember not to underestimate him. Of course he knew every time I snuck (sneaked? **A/N:** Yes I looked it up, it was inconclusive) out. Logan was such a light sleeper, he'd awake at the sound of quiet footsteps, which I learned early on.

**~-!!-~**

  Eventually everyone had to go to work, and through constant insisting on Patton, I stayed home. I was originally going to tell everyone about Dracul and the weird events that occurred, but I didn't interject when Patton suggested they leave for work. Which meant I have time to think of a better excuse. After a while all I was doing was sitting on the couch checking social media. After feeling like I'd literally seen every video and picture on the site, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I continued to change the channels until I ended up on Fox News. I remembered Patton telling me not to watch the news when he was around because "it's never any  _good_ news, it's just informing us on the bad stuff." Surprisingly, Logan doesn't like the news either, says it's just a bunch of people screaming for attention...which was true. Virgil on the other hand, he was always watching the News from his phone, or reading the newspaper and magazines. Patton thinks it's a coping thing, staying connected to the world. Although I don't see how poverty and global warming articles would help Virgil cope.  **Except that Virgil is a bit pessimistic, so perhaps he enjoys other people's pai-** _No._ Where had that thought come from? Virgil may see things darker than most people but that doesn't mean he enjoys their pain!

  "-has been seen wandering around here at night," the news reporter said. She was standing outside, the wind blowing her blonde hair in her face. She stepped aside to reveal the very bench I sat on last night. "Many security cameras have caught this strange man loitering around this area, perhaps waiting for someone." A picture of Dracul flashed on screen. The photo was just a frame taken from a security camera. His hair hid his eyes but I can imagine those piercing yellow eyes staring at me, and his melodic voice saying, "Oh, Roman's found me." Then I thought,  _how the heck did this make the news?_ As if reading my mind, the reporter continued to speak. "Of course you're probably wondering, 'how is this news?' and I will tell you why! This photo," she pointed to her upper right, which would've made sense if the photo wasn't to the left of the screen. "was taken yesterday night at 2:43 AM. This photo," A different photo appeared on screen of Dracul standing near a store... The store front looked familiar but before I could place it the woman started speaking again. "was taken at exactly 2:43 AM. As well as countless other photos and witnesses have seen such occurrences! Can this man alter time? Duplicate himself? You'll find out as soon as we do! See you tomorrow...on Fox News!"

  I turned off the TV.

   _Shit._

**~-!!-~**

  Virgil was the first to return home. In a totally not-Virgil's-style, he came over to the couch and sat next to me. I hadn't fully registered that Virgil was there yet and I was still staring at the blank TV screen. "Princy, what's up?" he said loudly grabbing the remote from my hand. I forced myself to engage in conversation with Virgil, afraid to make him mad again. Throughout the talk he didn't once mention what happened this morning which I can't tell if it's to lull me into a false sense of security or perhaps he forgot, or doesn't care anymore. Albeit he was fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves the whole time, meaning he was anxious. About what? Maybe he  _did_ want to speak about what happened this morning. Patton and Logan returned home, Logan first then Patton five minutes later. Logan went straight to his room, hardly even greeting Virgil and I. When Patton returned he was whistling a happy tune and went to the kitchen, after saying hi to Virgil and I.

  "And some other weird stuff has been happening lately at work..." Virgil added. I quickly looked back up at Virgil, giving him my full attention. "Stuff going missing, people not showing up to work and not calling in, money disappearing from cash registers..."

  "Yeah, that is odd..." I mumbled. Patton came out of the kitchen holding a wooden spoon. "Ah hi Pat-"

  "Yes Roman, that is odd," he said, making his way towards Virgil, whom was sitting next to me. "Which is why you shouldn't go to work tomorrow Virgil."

  Virgil scoffed. "Patton there's a logical explanation for all of that. People lose stuff all the time, that explains the missing items. People get sick and forget to call their work sometimes, it's flu season anyway. And the cash registers are old, who's to say that they don't just need to be replaced," Virgil explained.

  Patton frowned, not from anger, but displeasure. "Everything happens for a reason Virgil. Don't go to work tomorrow."

  "Patton that's ridiculous it's perfectly saf-" Patton pushed his spoon against Virgil's throat like it was a knife.

  "Virgil, don't go to work tomorrow," he repeated. Virgil nodded vigorously. Patton smiled again, hugged Virgil and skipped back into the kitchen, continuing to whistle a song. Virgil looked to me, his eyes wide.

  "Jeez, Patton's scary when he doesn't get what he wants," he exclaimed. I managed a laugh. A real one this time.

  "Yes, Storm Cloud. He tends to get overprotective as you know."

**~-!!-~**

  Soon it was dinner time. Logan had arrived the moment Patton told him to, as usual. Said it was polite or something. Virgil and I tended to be later to dinner, if only by a minute or two. The table was filled with its usual banter and for a second everything felt normal again... For a second. TVs managed to come up in the conversation and that brought Logan to thinking about what he saw on the TV earlier. Logan said during his shift Fox News was playing in the corner of the restaurant, as many restaurants did. Since no one needed an order to be taken at the time Logan had found himself reading the captions and hearing all about Dracul. Though to him it was just "the strange man". I had stopped contributing to the conversation at this point. Virgil must've noticed because he kept looking at me. "See Virgil!" Patton cried, purely delighted, "that man could have something to do with the stuff happening at your store! Therefore you  _should_ stay home anyway!"

  "Alright Patton. I was going to even without that," Virgil sighed quietly. "So Princy?" he asked, turning to me. "How was your day off?"

  "Nothing interesting happened," I said, acting as if it were true. Sure, nothing interesting happened, but something strange and unfair definitely did. "Yeah so thanks for making dinner Patton," I said as I stood up, abruptly ending the conversation. I put my dishes in the sink and excused myself to go to my room. I needed to think carefully about my next move. No one's brought up what happened this morning, so I guess they've decided to leave me be. No doubt Patton's idea. Perhaps I could-

  "Hey Princy..." Virgil said, opening my door. "Good if we...talk?"

  "What about?" I asked trying to sound as eccentric as possible, which surprisingly wasn't as hard as I expected. I guess once a prince, always a prince. 

  "When Logan mentioned the strange man you went silent. What's up?"

  "It's just that I saw the news while I was home alone... I didn't have anything to add," I explained. Virgil, skeptical as always, glared at me, clearing not buying anything.

  "Don't lie to me Princy. When I came home you were staring blankly at the TV like you'd seen a ghost." I sighed audibly. Of course, Virgil wasn't stupid. Sure anxious, but not dumb. No wonder he was such a close friend...

  "Yeah, okay, Virgil it just freaked me out. Stuff like that doesn't happen often. Especially the stuff with the store you work at."

  "Yeah...yeah okay Princy. Look, if you need someone-" his breath caught. "If you need someone to talk to I'll be here, okay?" He stood up and walked to my door slowly. Before leaving he turned back and gave me a rare smile. "I hope you don't need me to tell you not to go out again tonight?" he asked. I nodded absently.  **But I need to know more about Dracul.** But I'm scaring everyone every time I leave...  **But you didn't even get hurt. It's fine.**

**~-!!-~**

  I slipped back out the front door, closing it behind me as silently as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commaful people, thanks for coming!! Also I learned to back up my work...So hopefully this won't happen again.


	3. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead. So sorry this took so long, but I'm starting to get the hang of it so hopefully the chapters won't be quite so long distanced. But I don't want to put out a short chapter like chapter 2, so from here on they'll be at least 5-6 pages long. (So about 3000-4000 words per chapter)

**Act Three : Roman**

**Scene One**

  There was a light rain and of course I didn't think to bring a coat. While walking to the park the events of the past few days replayed in my mind. Dracul asking me if I wanted to be the center of attention. More images of the previous night flashed across my mind. I brushed them all off. Except for one. Do I want to be the center of attention? Sure, we fight, but I'd never wish to hurt them. Besides, how could Dracul even do anything? **But they don't get me. They will turn around and stab me in the back whenever it becomes a life-or-death situation.** _Why am I so dark lately?_

__ I could've turned around. Why do I keep coming out here? Curiosity killed the cat, but I guess it can also kill handsome princes.  _ Why am I still walking towards the bench?  _ The news report replayed in my mind. "Can this man alter time? Duplicate himself?" she had said. If so, why does he care about me? ...Why me?

  The bench is 20 feet away. 15. 12. 10.  _ Stop walking Roman. Stop it.  _ 6\. 3. 1. He was waiting for me. Last time I was here I was trapped. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.  _ Don't make this harder. _ He'd said. What did that mean? Harder for me, or him? Dracul smiled from the bench. He wasn't wearing a coat either yet his clothes and hair were perfectly dry. In fact, the rain looked like every time it got close to him it veered off in another direction. Like he was holding an invisible umbrella. "Well Roman, I gotta hand it to you..." he said. "I doubted you would return."

  I swallowed back a retort. "Seen the news?" I managed to ask without screaming cuss words at him. Was it me or did Dracul's smile waver?

  "Well yes Roman. Minor setback. People are so nosy," Dracul complained. "In fact, it's only a matter of time before they're smart enough to start camping out here. So we should make this quick. I can imagine you've had time to think about it?" he said, standing up to meet my gaze. His eyes were green. Why had they been yellow the first night? Was it a trick of the light? He wore a black shirt and black jeans, normal enough. Except for the cloak, people don't wear cloaks anymore. It was also black with a golden trim, and the inside was a rich dark purple. His hair was messy and unkempt, and his smile... Almost always there. As if he knew he won. And perhaps he had.

  "I'm not buying what your selling," I said. "I don't want to be the center of attention. I am perfectly content with my position within my friend group. They're all good people and-"  **Good people, sure, but to you?** "they- they..." my sentence crawled back into my throat to die.  **What have they ever done for you?**

"Roman, dealing with doubts are we?" Dracul asked in mock sympathy. "I say you agree to it, and you can see what happens. All you have to say is 'yes'."

  "No!" I shouted. "I don't  _ want  _ this to happen okay?!"

  "Now Roman," Dracul said, his face devoid of emotion, his smile disappeared. "We don't want to cause a commotion. Roman you simply have to admit how you feel. Who could it hurt other than yourself?"

  "But that  _ isn't  _ how I feel! Or how I  _ want to feel _ ..."

  "No one is perfect. Just admit that you wish your life was..." he paused. "...Ah better."

  "I don't--"

 "You don't  _ what?  _ You don't believe that everyone deserves a better life? Even yourself? You don't think that the world owes you? You just have to admit it Roman.  _ You deserve better. _

**He's right. You should listen to him.** "You believe that you're a decent person?" Dracul asked, his smile returning.

  "FINE!" I shouted. Dracul flinched, albeit it gave me no satisfaction. "Of course the world owes me! That doesn't mean I'm going to get it though, does it?! There are plenty of things I want, but  _ everyone  _ wants something that they don't have so how am I different? I don't need whatever the hell you're offering!"

  "What I am offering is the easy way, Roman. Did I not tell you the easy way is  _ my  _ way."

  "Dracul I'm not going to say this again.  _ No. N. O."  _ I turned around to walk away. Then suddenly I couldn't move... Just like before. Dracul came into my line of sight, his voice completely monotone.

  "Roman just say yes already."

**What's the harm is just saying yes? It's not like it's legally binding. Besides, what can he do other than scare you? Don't be an idiot. Do what he wants.** Where are these thoughts coming from! Why should I agree with Dracul! It would be against everything I stand for, justice and... And kindness!  **JUST DO IT.** "YES!" I screamed. Dracul remained silent and emotionless for what felt like hours. Any movement I tried to make just sent a jolt of pain down my spine, I remained still.

  "Well then," he finally said, looking down so I couldn't see his face. "Roman, I believe we've struck a deal." Dracul looked up, his left eye glowing golden. "Enjoy the consequences."

  He turned to walk away and I could move again without feeling like I was being tasered. "What is that supposed to mean!" I shouted. Dracul didn't hesitate to continue walking, ignoring me. I went to run after him. Just before I could reach Dracul everything started spinning.  _ Oh God. Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out.  _ I pleaded. I stumbled back to the bench that started this whole thing. I practically collapsed onto it to catch my breath. The dizziness passed quickly, but as I looked up, Dracul was nowhere in sight.  _ Great, freaking great. _

__ I lingered at the bench, afraid to move. I probably sat there for at least half an hour before I realized it was getting light out. I picked up my phone.  _ 4:53. _ I quickly stood up, ignoring the head rush and started jogging back to my apartment. Logan always woke up at 5:15 because he "likes his morning time". I could get back in time, but what if he wakes up a bit earlier? Logan does that sometimes. Curse his time management skills!

**~-!!-~**

**Scene Two**

  The front door opened silently. I was still soaked from sitting in the rain for an hour. I walked to my room as speedily as I could and quickly changed into some dry clothes. It was now 5:04. Logan will be awake soon and I saw no point in trying to sleep since I'm just going to wake up in an hour. I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for myself. I wasn't hungry, but Logan could be out any minute and it'd be weird to just be standing here. I didn't really want to be alone either. Dracul must've worked some sort of magic, right? My parents were always very superstitious about that sort of thing, they believe in destiny and fortunes and stuff. As a kid I never really picked up on their ways, but at the moment I'm starting to wonder if my parents weren't a little crazy. What to eat? The fridge was just full of leftovers since Patton is supposed to go shopping sometime today.

  "Roman..." Logan said standing inside his door frame. His hair was messy and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

  "Hey calculator watch, I woke up early," I explained. Either Logan fell for it or he went along with it because he just nodded and turned towards the bathroom to no doubt fix his hair for the day.

  Soon Patton was out and making breakfast for Logan and himself. After a few minutes Patton was done with the toast and eggs. "Roman, Logan!" Patton suddenly yelled from the kitchen. I jerked towards Patton, his voice startling compared to the silence of the last few minutes. Logan walked calmly out of the bathroom still holding a comb.

  "Patton is there a reason for yelling?"

  "Well we all have work off today so I thought we could go see that movie I mentioned earlier!" Patton exclaimed.

  "Which movie were you thinking of?" I asked, perking up. Patton's eyes lit up with absolute, pure joy.

  "Toy Story 4 is finally out!" he cried, clapping his hands excitedly. Logan smiled, for reasons I don't know. "I can go buy the tickets right now! Oh and candy too!"

  "I'll go ask Virgil. I'm totally in," I said standing up. This would be a great distraction from Dracul, plus it's Disney/Pixar. I strolled towards Virgil's room and knocked on the door. I doubt he'd be awake at 6:30 on a Saturday but it's worth a shot. The door swung open and Virgil stood there still in his nightclothes. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying but his expression was as stoic as always. "H-hi Virge. Patton, Logan and I are going to go see Toy Story 4 sometime today, you wanna come?"

  Virgil smirked. "As long as I don't have to sit next to you." I gasped, feigning surprise.

  "Betrayed by the one I trusted the most!" I cried, clutching my shirt. Virgil scoffed.

  "Now let me sleep Princy, it's too early to deal with you," he mumbled, closing the door. I smiled and sat back down at the kitchen island. Patton returned a minute later and I told him that Virgil was coming.

  "That's so awesome Roman!"

  "Yeah can't believe that storm cloud wanted to see a movie about pure innocence," I said, already sure that Virgil had plenty of theories on the movie based on the trailers. He probably has everything already figured out since it's been out for a month now.

**~-!!-~**

  We had left a few minutes earlier than we needed to get to the theater because Patton insisted on buying candy before. Logan has protested that we should just get popcorn but as you can imagine, Patton's puppy eyes won. Throughout all of their bickering Virgil remained silent, smiling at the occasional joke. Logan, being the only person with a car, agreed to drive us. Honestly I was glad we didn't just get an Uber because it'd would've been pretty awkward for the driver to have to deal with Patton and Logan fighting over what food to buy. Patton sat in the passenger seat, leaving Virgil and I in the back. We both sat awkwardly pretending to not listen to Logan and Patton's bickering. We were friends, pretty close honestly, but we never hung out alone, it was always with Patton and Logan. Our friendship sort of thrived on sarcasm and if there wasn't someone else there we might break out in an actual fight.

  "Why don't we just eat out after and not worry about buying anything  _for_ the movie," Virgil finally mumbled. Patton huffed but eventually agreed, after some convincing from Logan. "See, easy guys," Virgil smirked.

  "Alright Emo Nightmare, we get it, you're right for once. You don't need to rub it in." Virgil made a sound that could be perceived as either a growl or a purr.

  "Wait!  _For once?!_ " he cried causing Patton to giggle. "Princy I swear if we weren't on the road I'd attack you."

  "With what, your insults?" I retorted. Virgil crossed his arms and turned to look out the window.

**~-!!-~**

  "That's so stupid," Logan muttered, "Why would Woody even-"

  "Shshsh Logan just let the movie be illogical okay," I interrupted before Logan had a chance to make a comment on the ending.

  _"It was so happy!"_  Patton exclaimed, not even hiding that he was crying. Virgil just scoffed as if the ending hadn't meant anything to him.

  "Well Virge, where do you wanna eat out?"

  "Home," he said without hesitation.

  "But you suggested eating out?" I asked. Virgil just nodded and smiled at my confused expression. "Come on Virgil!"

  "I'll just let you figure it out. You're a smart guy right Princy?"

  "Ah sarcasm."

  Patton jumped forwards, as if shoved. "Hey I heard about this new teriyaki place just opened down the street, let's go check that out!" Everyone agreed though Virgil wasn't too happy about it. Perhaps Patton was too giddy from the movie but he didn't seem to notice. Virgil was quiet and fidgety and overall less sarcastic, which was never a good sign. Halfway through lunch--Patton and Logan distracted whilst talking to each other--I glanced over at Virgil, hoping to get my concern across. He glared back, like "drop it". So I obliged and engaged in conversation the rest of the outing.

**~-!!-~**

**Scene Three**

  When we got back Patton had hugged Logan and thanked him for driving, before skipping back to his room. Logan stood there for a second, speechless. "What's up Logan? Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

  "How can a cat-?"

  "It's a metaphor Specs..." I sighed. Logan smirked.

  "I know."  Logan turned to disappear to his room, most likely to work on his "project". I went back to my room, everything was going great, and then Dracul crossed my mind. Everything was flashing back. The first time I saw him, he'd said we'd met before... Patton asking if I'd slept at all. My dinner with everyone. My second encounter with Dracul. He asked if I wanted to be the leader. The "prince". How I'd passed out at the door and how Virgil got upset. The news, and the stuff happening at Virgil's work place. Virgil asking to talk with me. Then Logan talking about Dracul during dinner.  **This has happened all before.**...This morning. The same thing happened to me. Is Dracul trying to remind me of something? What am I missing?

  I'm overthinking this all. I'm clearly tired, taking account that I haven't slept in three or four days. I'm surprised I hadn't broken down yet. At this point, if someone were to ask what's wrong I'd probably spill everything. Logan would be able to logically explain all this, tell me how it's all just a trick. Patton would be able to comfort me, make it feel alright. Virgil would be able to see the flaws, the cracks in Dracul's plan and help to defeat him. But what would I be able to do? Sit around and look pretty.

  Everything felt heavy, simply breathing was a chore. I made my way over to my bed. It was still the middle of the day but I have the day off, it'll be fine...

**~-!!-~**

  Twenty-one hours wasn't enough. It was 9 AM, but it still felt like it was 12 in the morning. There was a piece of paper taped to my dresser. It was a note, it seems. I sat up on my bed and tried to make out the words. Groaning, I pulled off my blankets and stood up to grab the note. Written in steady cursive letters I can see what Patton's penned for me.

      _Roman,_

_I made breakfast for you, it's in the fridge. Logan and I already left for work and Virgil's staying home until further notice. You have a late start if I recall correctly so hopefully you'll get there on time._ ♡

 

 

_-Patton_

I must've mentioned that at some point, because I have no idea how Patton knew I had a late start. I placed the letter back on my dresser carefully. I glanced at the clock. A late start sure, but I still only have half an hour to get ready... After changing into work clothes I met an agitated Virgil in the kitchen. He was still upset that Patton had made him stay home.

  "Not much we can do about it, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance."

  "I know, princy, I know. But really, what's going to happen to me? My phone randomly disappears? Phones are replaceable, at best," he muttered. Virgil met my eyes for a split second before turning around. "You're going to be late."

**~-!!-~**

  I worked at a restaurant. Whenever I had time off I would do things at the local theater. Of course lately, I've been too tired to even bothering to audition. Which wasn't ideal. But from now on, I swear I'll no longer go out... That's odd. I don't have the urge to anymore...  **Dracul...** He's nothing but a freak, there's no way that he can do something like this.  **You saw the news, of course it's possible. It's all real.**   _Shut up brain._

  I went into autopilot for the rest of the day, basically ignoring everyone and everything yet somehow still getting stuff done. And when that nightmare was over it was already getting dark because... _rotation of the Earth._ I took the bus back even though I lived nearby and just as I figured nothing could get worse, I find myself standing in front of the apartment door listening to two people arguing on the other side. Virgil and Patton. I was about to unlock the door using my key but when I heard yelling I hesitated. _I shouldn't be eavesdropping._ I can't imagine why Virgil would yell at Patton though. And surely Patton wasn't the one to start it... But why would Virgil start it then? He knows how fragile Patton can be, his emotions getting the best of him so easily.

  I slid the key into place and turned it, after hearing the telltale click I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Before even looking up I closed the door behind me, careful to keep my gaze on my hands and nothing else. The argument died quickly. "Welcome home Roman!" Patton cried eagerly, smiling at me. His eyes were red and puffy, no doubt he cried over this argument. "How was work?" I glanced over to Virgil, silently asking him a question. He wouldn't meet my eyes, giving the walls all his attention.

  "It was wonderful padre," I say. He's already worried about whatever's going on, I don't need him fussing over me as well. "How was  _your_ day?"

  "It was great.."

  Virgil quickly left for his room.

 


	4. Music, Art, and Also Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be changing the title soon because the first chapter was going somewhere else but then I was like "screw it I want more angst" so yeah... Hopefully you'll be able to work it out if that change does happen.

******Act Four : Virgil**

**Scene One**

  It shouldn't be so painful.  _ I  _ made Patton cry. I hadn't even meant to start fighting, I never had any intent when I started the conversation. I had yelled things that I definitely regret, things I want to take back. Things that I need to apologize for. But what if he doesn't want me to apologize? What if he is going to stay mad at me forever? What if everyone else turns against me?

  Roman must've heard something before he opened the door. He's probably speaking with Patton right now. Patton's probably telling him everything and next Roman is going to come to me and...and what? I hurt Patton's feelings, there's nothing else to it. "Stop it." I grumbled out loud. The only thing I'll get out of this "what if" game is anxiety. Just a few deep breaths, everything will work out...hopefully.

  I could hear voices in the kitchen. It was Logan and Roman. I stood up from the chair at my desk and walked towards my door. I leaned against it, steadying my breathing even more so I could hear the voices better.

  "I heard voices before I walked in so I just listened in for a second. Then I guess my morality started screaming at me and I just opened the door. It looked like Patton had been crying so I asked him how his day was. He said it was fine and then Virgil left." This was Roman. Logan remained silent for a second. I wished I could see their expressions. It was killing me to not be able to see his reaction.

  "Well if Virgil was arguing with Patton it must've been for a good reason. Could you hear if Patton was fighting back?"

  "No... Patton would most likely just take it silently."

  "But if he's arguing about something that he cares about he will speak up. And well I doubt he'd cry if it wasn't something he cared about," Logan explained. "You should probably go talk with him."

  "Patton likes talking to you Logan. Besides, I don't think that Virgil will want to talk to you...no offense. You just aren't very sympathetic." At this point I leaned away from the door and wiped away the stray tears that I hadn't known were there. I ended up on my bed staring at the ceiling and silently counting the seconds until Roman arrived. I counted 32 seconds before I hear a knock on my door. "Can I please come in Virgil?"

  "Yeah," I say in a voice that sounds much more confident than I feel. The door creaked open and Roman stood in the door frame. I sat up so I was facing him. I wanted so badly just to jump right into excuses, pin it on my shadow, pretend nothing's wrong, but I knew Roman wouldn't be taking any of that. He lingered by the door for a second before coming to sit next to me. He let out a sigh and then turned to face me. I met his gaze without hesitation. I'm not allowed to show weakness.

  Then he threw me for a loop and said something I didn't expect. "People are difficult... Nothing ever seems to just work out right."

  I cracked a smile. "You here for your problems or mine?"

  "Can't it be both?" he asked no humor in his voice. "I heard you and Patton earlier, I assume you figured as much." He turned to me for confirmation, I nodded. "What happened?" He didn't accuse me of anything, in fact he related with me. Roman didn't yell or even say that Patton is really upset, or worried for me. He didn't guilt trip me. All of this is new territory, and it's petrifying.

  "I just got upset over Patton keeping me home..." I admitted. "I just don't see the danger in missing items and money."

  "You saw the news Virgil. There's a strange man going around town causing trouble."

  "But that's just it!" I said, much louder than I intended. Roman looked to me curiously. "This person has done nothing wrong other than be caught on camera looking into a store, that proves nothing! And him being at two places at once? It could so easily be a hoax or a lookalike, or some sort of editing to the footage, or something the press made up on a slow news day."

  "Virgil he's real..." Roman whispered under his breath. His eyes wide, as if he were too in awe at the statement.

  "There's no proof," I voiced, testing the words myself. Roman looked down at his hand which was nervously tapping on his knee. There was no way Roman,  _ Roman  _ would have any proof that this guy is real. If he were true, then Roman would be implying that magic is real. Or some other form of witchcraft. Sure, I've always thought some sort of powers would be cool, but it's more a fantasy than a wish. Yet Roman had said he was real and had no reason to lie. Neither did he seem in the mood for a prank. "R- Roman? Have you  _ met  _ this person?"

  "No.. No. Forget it. What else happened with Patton?" I didn't want to forget it though. Roman is now avoiding the question, so surely he's hiding something... But, one problem at a time otherwise things will start to go south.

  "Patton started telling me that he just didn't want anything bad to happen to me and that he was worried..." I looked to Roman. No reaction. "So I asked him what he was worried about, that there was a million other things to worry about and well..things escalated from there."

  "Ah. Well Virgil, thanks for talking to me about it. Don't worry about it, okay? We're going to work it all out." Roman left. Of course, I then continued to worry about it.

**|~-!-~|**

    I didn't want to come out to eat dinner. I felt sick, even the thought of eating made it worse. Patton had insisted since day one that we should eat dinner together since we live together. Over the year of knowing the other three I'd grown closer to them than anyone else. It's stuff like this that ends friendships... But I'm not ready for this one to end. Logan, Roman and Patton have been my friends for longer than anyone else and I really feel like they're helping me. Patton and I have never once fought before. Logan and I have had our disagreements but it never becomes something serious. Princy and I fight often but it's all banter and we never mean it. The argument with Patton still feels fake, but if it was I surely wouldn't feel so empty and broken... How I felt before meeting Patton. When we all first moved in I was really shy and anxious. I wouldn't even talk to my roommates for more than a minute until a week after moving in. Logan says I've improved, Patton told me that I'm so much kinder, and Roman... He's never brought it up. Perhaps he never noticed, or maybe he doesn't feel it needs to be addressed. Surely without my friends I'd just go back to being my old self. The person who no one knew anything about, the person who everyone hates right off the bat because they are quiet and unfriendly.

  I grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil from my bedside table and started scribbling furiously. I need to distract myself, and just moving my hands tends to help. I took on drawing as a stress reliever back in middle school when my art teacher told me how it helped with her anxiety. I never learned to actually draw people but I like to imagine that I'm pretty good at drawing objects. Sometimes I'll just look at something in my room and then try to sketch it. Flipping through old pages there's lots of pictures of books and water bottles and clothes and action figures. Whatever was on my mind at the time.

  I glanced at the clock. We usually eat around 6:15 since Logan insists that a regular eating schedule will help with getting the appropriate amount of sleep and whatever. I never really pay attention to his rants. We would be eating in a few minutes which only worsened my anxieties. I turned back to my sketchbook. I had been drawing the guitar sitting in the corner of my room. The first time that Patton had been in my room he asked about my guitar. He seemed so excited to find out that I liked music and even asked me to play for him. Though I refused at first, I eventually gave into Patton's puppy eyes and ended up playing a small bit from a song I knew well on guitar. ( [ Soldier, Poet, King ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzVKsltzYdI) )

  I look up at the clock again. If I don't get up soon someone is going to try to come get me, and I don't feel like dealing with that right now. I placed the sketchbook and pencil down on my pillow. All I have to do is keep my expression monotone, much like Logan, and they won't question me. Well, that's the idea. It's worked before so it should now. I stood up and walked over to my door as slow as possible. It was still much too fast. At the telltale creak of my door, Roman turned to look in my direction. I stepped forwards and closed the door behind me, keeping my eyes on the floor. I sat down across from Roman. Logan wasn't yet here so I assumed he was in his room.

  I felt a sharp pain in my gut when I saw both Logan and Patton walk out of the kitchen. Of course, he was trying to make Patton feel better. All my previous anxieties resurfaced at the sight. If Patton wouldn't accuse Logan would. He's all fact, no matter how hard it is to hear, and the fact is that I yelled at Patton for no reason. Knowing Patton he'd likely tell Logan to not speak about it, but knowing Logan he'd ignore Patton and chew me out anyway. 

**Scene Two**

  Halfway through dinner, no one has spoken to me. Roman kept pretty quiet, which had become worrying. Since he started going out at night Roman’s become very quiet. Usually he would be jumping into the conversation, lighten up the group a little. Logan seemed to run out of things to say and Patton certainly didn’t look like he’d like to contribute to the conversation. Roman then did another unexpected thing. He turned to me, smiling, and asked, “Hey Virge, how’s your dog?”

  I hadn’t checked up on Shadow in such a long time. When I moved out I couldn’t keep her at the apartment because pets weren’t allowed. I just left Shadow at my mother’s house. The first few weeks were really hard but I got used to being alone again. On my 16th birthday my mom bought me a beautiful black Labrador, which I named Shadow. She was just the sweetest dog ever and Shadow got me through the toughest days of high school. I haven’t seen her in at least two months. I had almost forgotten about her.

  “I haven’t seen her in a while…” I mumbled. Roman’s smile never faltered. 

  “Perhaps we could all go see Shadow…?”

  “Wait hold up!” Patton cried holding his hands up. Logan perked up at his roommate speaking. “Since when does Virgil have a dog?”  _ Oh right. _ I had told Roman and Logan about Shadow just because in came up in conversation. I had never told Patton for a few reasons. If he knew I had a dog he’d demand to meet it as soon as possible and that would mean he would also need to meet my mother. Also he’d probably never want to leave Shadow.

  “I believe it was an emotional support dog of sorts…” Logan murmured. “Did he not tell you?”

  “I- I meant to...at some point. I just knew that you would want to go see her and-”

  “Why not Virgil? I haven’t even seen pictures of your dog.” Roman exclaimed. “Surely you want to see her too, am I wrong?”

  “Roman,” Logan said, his voice an undertone warning. “Virgil doesn’t have to show us his dog if he’s uncomfortable with it.”

  “No look, fine. You guys can all come to see Shadow soon, okay? I just need to find a time that works for all of us.”

  After that it was quiet again, and soon it became unbearable. The argument about Shadow allowed me to momentarily forget about the events of earlier today. “Hey Patton?” He perked up at his name, looking at me with a smile on his face, fake or not I couldn’t tell. “Can we talk?” At that Logan stood up with his plate and motioned for Roman to leave with him.

  “Hey kiddo, I’m not mad about earlier…”

  “Patton you don’t need to make me feel better. I just want to apologize... I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

  “Come sit down with me kiddo,” Patton says, putting his hand on my shoulder. He guides me to the couch and we both sit down. “It’s okay, you were upset.”

  “That doesn’t justify it though. I messed up Dad.” Everything froze for a few seconds. Although Patton seemed unfazed by the nickname, it had me shaking. I’ve never called him that before, and just the connection made me want to throw up. Patton is nothing like my father, Patton is the kindest person in the world and my Dad… He’ll never mean anything near as much as Patton does to me. At this point I barely register Patton’s hand on my shoulder.

  “You’re shaking,” he pointed out, concern flashing across his features.

  “I- I haven’t said that in 9 years…” I said, my voice sounding broken even to me. Patton glanced around the room, as if looking for help. I don’t doubt that Logan and Princey were listening from somewhere nearby. Patton also must’ve come to the same conclusion.

  “Did something happen to your Dad?”

  “No. It doesn’t matter. I just wanted to apologize and I’ve done that.” I stood up, shrugging Patton’s hand off my shoulder. He sat there silently, making no attempt to stop me from leaving. I waited in front of my door for a second. I could hear both mine and Patton’s breathing, mine being sporadic and uneven, while my roommate’s is slow and calm.

  I turned back to look at him. Patton was standing up now, staring at me. “I really am sorry…” I whispered, knowing Patton would hear, and slipped back into my room.

**Scene Three**

  I was fully aware of myself spiraling, but I didn’t try to stop myself the way I’ve had to so many times. It was all flashing back. My scars feeling like they’d reopened, my mind feeling broken again, it felt like I was yet again floating away from my body. It was scary how easily I could go into autopilot, allow my thoughts to wander. My ears were still ringing, yet I could still hear his words echoing around in my head. “Destructive. Disappointment. Unforgivable.  **_Monster_ ** .”

  I grabbed my pillow, hugging it. In the process, my sketchbook dropped to the ground. I didn’t care. I pushed my face into my pillow, allowing myself to fall into the shuddering sobs. I thought I’d escaped him when I moved out, but I was wrong. He’ll always haunt me. I will always remember the things he said, the things he did. I pulled back from my pillow, the surface now wet. I stood up and wiped my tears. I need to pull myself together. He can’t hurt me here. The others will protect me if he tries… I hope.

  “Shut up,” I mumbled to myself. He  _ can’t  _ hurt me, he doesn’t know where I am.

  I was both grateful and upset to hear a knock at my door.

  “I thought I told you to talk to me if you were feeling bad.” I looked around my room. Roman was standing outside my door. “Is it alright if I come in storm cloud?”

  “Do you have a sixth sense or something?”

  “I’ll take that as a yes.” The door opened and Roman slowly made his way toward me. Once upon a time this would have scared me half to death. I remember the first time meeting Roman, he absolutely terrified me. Roman was loud and outgoing and fearless. When he first sat with me that day at highschool I had thought it was to make fun of me. Someone popular, someone with no worries, someone like Roman would have no reason to come close to someone like me. “Hey Virge. You’re doing it again.” Roman pried my hands off of the bed frame. The color started returning to them, from chalk-white back to its usual pale color. I was trying to ground myself it seems, but Roman did a much better job…

  “H-how did you know?”

  “About you spiraling? I don’t know I just felt a chill and well I just got a weird feeling… I decided to try my luck and see if you are alright.” 

  “Well I guess you do have some sort of sixth sense then. You’ve developed some Spidey Senses Princy,” I said cracking a smile. Roman smiled as well.

  “So… Lo and I heard you and Patton…” Roman said, pausing to see if I was upset. I remained as poker-faced as possible. Roman continued quickly upon seeing my face. “I just… You seemed really upset about your Dad and I wanted to know if you’d like to talk about it…?”

**He clearly doesn’t know to give you space. Shut him out.** “Princy, this is nice and all, but I don’t want to talk about it.” I saw his face fall, his eyes harden. “It’s getting late, I’m going to bed.” I mumbled. Roman stood up.

  “Th-that’s fine, you need space, I’ll let you talk in your own time. Goodnight I guess…” 

**Listen to me Virgil and everything will go perfectly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things have been revealed.. Who wants to know more about Virgil's Dad? ...yeah you're gonna have to wait that's going to stay a secret for a while longer. (^w^)_/


	5. Quick Update ~ Not apart of the story (A/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter will be deleted in a few days but I just have a message to say for anyone reading it.

Hello, so for those of you who see this I'm not here to say I'll stop writing this story. It will probably come out even slower than it is now sadly. I hope you will all stick with me regardless but I see why you might just give up on me. Anyway, so I just want to say I kind of fell out of the Sanders Sides fandom. Not completely, I still  _love_ Thomas Sanders, and his work and everything I still like writing this story. Usually when I get into a fandom, I  _get into_ a fandom. Like I fall hard, it becomes my life. So I just recently entered  _another_ fandom, and this fandom became my life for the last month or so. I will attempt to write more for this and like I said it will, no doubt, come out slower because of this. 

Thanks for your time, understanding and appreciation. Have a wonderful day! <3

Update: Alright, so I know I said I'd continue writing this, and I still will. This story will probably go on hiatus. As mentioned, I totally fell out of the Sanders Sides fandom. I'm planning to finish my BNHA fan fic, and then maybe I'll come back to this story again.


End file.
